I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle cargo area accessories for retaining materials and packages. More particularly, the present invention relates to a package-retaining accessory for a vehicle cargo area comprising a closure having a retractable top. A liner for the closure may also be provided.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
Cargo spaces and cargo areas provided in motor vehicles typically used for hauling are generally large expanses of space that are intended for large loads. While users of the vehicles in this category (vans and pick-up trucks) sometimes require the entire amount of available cargo space when they carry loads of lumber, loose materials, gravel and the like, not all users require such large space, and even those users who generally require such space do not need such space at all times. There are many circumstances under which smaller segments or smaller spaces would be desired.
For example, the owner of a pick-up truck may occasionally wish to use this truck for grocery shopping. When employed for such use, the operator of the vehicle has the option of placing the bags of groceries in the cab on the passenger side of the vehicle. This is not always practical, however, in that very often a passenger may accompany the vehicle operator to the store. Even if there was only the operator making the trip, oftentimes it is not desirable to have loose groceries disposed next to the operator, as upon the turning of a sharp corner, some of these groceries may free themselves from their holding bag.
Accordingly, in any event, it may be desired to place the grocery bag within the confine of the cargo area of the motor vehicle, whether this cargo area is a bed of a pick-up or the interior space of a van.
While there are available on the market interior dividing walls that may be disposed within the cargo area of the vehicle, none of these known cargo area dividing systems includes a space defining barrier such that smaller packages may be restrained from shifting about.
Accordingly, the prior art has failed to provide a system that can efficiently and properly restrain small packages in the cargo areas of vehicles.